Maxwell Suture
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Special Place in Hell'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Dr. Erick Maxwell Suture, M.D |alias(es)=The Mad Doctor |birthplace=Illinois, USA |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=50's |gender=Male |height=5'8" |weight=155 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. resides in the ''Special Place in Hell universe. Once a small-town doctor with a passion for camping and anything outdoorsy, he was driven insane from anxiety after accidentally killing a patient and was able to evade the authorities for years. He uses these survivalist skills to his advantage on the battlefield, being great at dodging attacks and running headfirst into the unknown. Maxwell always loved camping, hiking, kayaking, and anything else that would get him off the grid and out in the wild. He also had a knack for the medical sciences, and decided that he could save his enjoyment of the outdoors for a hobby as he would be much more successful as a doctor. It is implied that Suture had also had experience as an army medic before becoming a doctor. To be honest, he wasn't the best doctor in the country, he wasn't even close, and he hated his job after a few months of it. One day, his boredom and grueling caused him to inadvertently kill his patient. The anxiety of wondering just what to do drove him insane and he fled back to his house to gather whatever supplies he could before running off into the forest, never to be seen again for over two years. Suture was able to evade and throw off any sort of authorities or search party. He became the subject of ghost stories all over the state, no child dared to play in woods with rumors of him having built a cabin where he lives and displays his victims. He was finally captured after over two years of hiding, and from there he was recruited to the crew. He is of average height and weight. He has curly, greying auburn hair green eyes, and sports heavy unkempt stubble . He appears to be in his 50s, and he wears a pale tan spring jacket over a green dress shirt, and tan khakis. He wears white and green sneakers caked with mud, black rubber gloves and a green circular sticker that reads "I got my flu shot today". He dons an olive green camping pack. Suture was driven mad from anxiety and therefore is short worded. He was initially nervous and on edge, but since then has grown dark and confident. *'Survivalism:' Being an avid outdoorsman, suture has learned hundreds of tricks to withstanding the elements. This makes him valuable on the battlefield. *'Running:' After over two years on the run, he has built a strong cardiovascular system and is a great runner. *'Firearms:' He uses both a revolver and flare gun with precision. *'Melee Combat:' He has fought of a variety of wild animals, and wields a large pair of scissors and several outdoorsman knives. *'Medical Knowledge:' Even though he was driven insane, he still retains some medical knowledge and can perform some Frankenstein-esque operations. *'Guilloteau': Teammate *'Bloody Mary': Teammate *'Lugnuts the Clown': Teammate *'Simon the Psychic': Teammate *'Silverface': Teammate *'Fred Normwell': Teammate *Suture's official in-game statistics are: **Speed: 5 **Range: 3 **Power: 1 **Sneak: 4 *Suture appears in the Vic Wolfe-centric game Nightfall: Cryptic. Here he is more focused on stitching together various animals and people than being a survivalist. *His survivalist lifestyle was partially inspired by the rampage of real-life criminal Eric Matthew Frein. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Bad characters Category:Insane characters Category:Articles without images Category:Doctors Category:Humans Category:Characters with mental health issues